


Prankster Universe [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, bad timming, zip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Kagome and Shippo in modern day Japan as professional tricksters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prankster Universe [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shichi's Tales of Sex and Doom (and Fluff and Randomness)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429459) by [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi). 



> Written for a series of prompts on deviantArt for
> 
>   
>   
>  [ **janey-in-a-bottle** ](http://janey-in-a-bottle.deviantart.com/gallery)  
> 
> 
> by Sarshi.
> 
> Available for streaming (most are

  
  
  
  
[**Part 1** ](429459/chapters/725298)  
**Fandom:** Inuyasha  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kagome Higurashi, Shippo, gen  
**Prompt:** Kagome/Shippo from Inuyasha, meeting in modern times.  
**Length:** 6:18min  
  


  


 

[**Part 2** ](429459/chapters/726995)  
**Fandom:** Inuyasha  
**Pairing:** Kagome/Shippo  
**Prompt:** Kagome/Shippo from Inuyasha, continuing the prankster universe, with "It's fool-proof, trust me", eggshells and green as prompts.  
**Length:** 3:38min

 

 

[**Part 3** ](429459/chapters/727001)  
**Fandom:** Inuyasha  
**Pairing:** Kagome/Shippo  
**Prompt:** Kagome has a cold.  
**Length:** 3:14min

 

[**Part 4** ](429459/chapters/727230)  
**Fandom:** Inuyasha  
**Pairing:** Kagome/Shippo  
**Prompt:** one of Kagome's friends coming to see her in the prankster fanfic universe.  
**Length:** 2:54min

 

[**Part 5**](429459/chapters/727232)  
**Fandom:** Inuyasha  
**Pairing:** Kagome/Shippo  
**Prompt:** SKPU (what else, eh?): in spirit of april 1st, kagome plays a prank on shippo, who really didn't see that one coming.  
**Length:** 4min

 

[**Part 6** ](429459/chapters/727236)  
**Fandom:** Inuyasha, Bleach  
**Pairing:** Kagome/Shippo  
**Prompt:** New KSPU installment, something about rivals, I can't remember the exact prompt.  
**Length:** 3:28min

 

 

[**Part 7** ](429459/chapters/727241)  
**Fandom:** Inuyasha, Bleach  
**Pairing:** Kagome/Shippo, Kagome/Gin  
**Prompt:** Shippo's birthday.  
**Length:** 2:40min

  
  
  
  
**Right-click > save as:** [all as .zip](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/KSPU.zip)|| 2MB  
  
  
  
  



End file.
